Milk Mustache
by Dreamweaver56
Summary: Ed has been hospitalized and the nurse has given him a glass on milk to help regain his strength. He doesn't want to drink it, but unfortunatly Winry is with him and she will not take no for an answer. Rated T for language.


"I won't drink it."

Said a bratty, young blonde lying in the hospital bed, staring down at the glass of milk sitting on a tray in front of him.

Winry stomped her foot impatiently and slammed her toolbox on the hard tiled floor of the hospital, making the young boy flinch, an unintentional instinct of his.

"You will." She replied in a dangerous tone, holding her wrench menacingly in one of her hands, tapping it lightly on the other. It made a soft clinking sound when it hit the silver ring wrapped around her thumb.

"I won't"

Edward eyes the glass of crisp white liquid in front of him. It had been sitting there, mocking him for nearly an hour now . . . well, maybe he was exaggerating, but it had still been a while! The glass now had small beads of condensation dripping down the sides of it, which only proceeded to make it look even more horrible than it already was, according to Edward anyway.

"Ed," Winry persisted, "If you don't drink it you'll never grow at all." Her mouth slide into a sly grin, her face suddenly became very intimidating. "You'll be short for the rest of your life."

"Hey!" Ed shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD DROWN IN A RAINDROP!"

Winry looked at the young man skeptically. "Ed . . . that's not what I said."

Ed huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against his pillow, he continued to have his one-way staring contest with the glass of milk. "I won't drink it." He repeated.

Winry placed a hand on her hips; she was getting frustrated.

"Well why not?"

"Because I refuse to drink nasty cow juice!" Ed shouted, probably a bit louder than he intended because he could hear the snickers of the two older men outside his door who had originally helped Winry find Edwards' hospital room. _Damn Mustang_, thought Edward, _ugh, and Hughes too, damn idiots_.

Winry stomped over to where Ed was lying and bent over so she was nearly nose to nose with him. Her wrench coming dangerously close to his face, Ed had to go cross-eyed just to get a clear view of it. Sure, having a wrench shoved in your face was intimidating, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Ed just furrowed his brow and stared Winry straight into her crystal eyes. This made Winry even more frustrated and when she talked, her voice was daunting.

"You are going to drink this milk, even if I have to shove it down your throat. "

Edward's eyes grew twice their normal size. "Why does it even matter how tall I am?"

Winry threw her hands in the air with a frustrated groan, her wrench swinging wildly in the air above her. She was having a temper tantrum that strangely reminded Edward of himself.

"Because!" she yelled, "I don't want a boyfriend who's shorter than me!"

Winry froze. Her mouth was still open and her hands were positioned in mid-wave. A deep blush spread across her face as she realized what she had just said. With a squeak that sounded somewhat like a little mouse, Winry swiveled on her heels to turn her back to an even wider-eyed Ed. Suddenly, everything was dead silent, even the Colonials had stopped laughing, apparently interested in what was going to happen next. Ed might have noticed them poking their heads through the door if he hadn't been so wrapped up in what Winry had said.

"B-boyfriend?" Ed squeaked as his cheeks turned a slight pink-ish color.

"F-forget I said anything," stuttered Winry, her blush darkening,"Just do what I said and drink your milk."

It remained quiet for a moment longer before, to Winry's surprise, she heard the slow sound of someone glugging behind her. When she turned around, Ed was still sitting the way he had been when she had slipped up; arms crossed tightly over his chest. The only difference was that the glass in front of him was empty, and there was a small milk mustache brimming at the top of his upper lip.

Winry smiled and walked back to the edge of the bed. "There," she said, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Ed's face turned a deep red as he looked back at his now empty glass.

"It tasted like sewer water."

Winry snorted. "Well you've got a "sewer water" mustache."

Ed made a move to wipe it away with his bare arm, but Winry stopped his hand.

"Let me." She said as she leaned in and, before Ed knew what was happening, Winry was kissing him lightly on the lips. It surprised Ed, like most things she did, but he didn't pull away. Her lips were warm and soft and he liked the feeling of Winry being so close to him. When she finally pulled away, Ed's entire face was a bright, cherry red. He could hear the shouts and cheers of Mustang and Hughes in the hallway, but all he cared about right now, was suddenly. . . Winry.

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"You get it?"

Winry smiled back. Giggling, she pressed her forehead to his.

"Got it."


End file.
